


Escape the Night: Opera House Edition

by GrezzWizard



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrezzWizard/pseuds/GrezzWizard
Summary: Escape the Night is always an interesting concept, here's my take of the show with my favorite Youtubers that aren't already in the show.





	Escape the Night: Opera House Edition

“I had a dream…” The red curtains gradually part open for the sea of unseen audience. Sigrunn stood at the centre of the stage. The spotlights blare to life onto the Directress as the glint of her eyes explore around the Auditorium to the endless possibilities that she was going to do.  
“…but it turned into a nightmare.” Streaks of Lightning strike the chandelier, snuffing out the candles in the room. The Directress stands in the expanding darkness and she reach out to the wall. A growl echoes throughout the room.  
“And it won’t let me wake up…” Dust erupts into the air with the brassy prang of the piano keys, and we scream in alarm. Everywhere we turn, growls are up in my ears in every direction.  
“…but that’s another story.” The Directress closes the doors of the Opera house and turn to the Time Traveling Carriage. She step up to the compartment and sit comfortably as the attendant closes the door and the horses started to move.  
“It all began when I got the house.”

**Year: 2018**

“You got a WHAT!!!” I leaned back on the seat as my boyfriend sat across the table.  
“I know it sounds crazy…” I begin,  
“…but just trust me.” I bring out the outfit and presented it to him.  
“Please dear, do it for me.” I can see his anger in his eyes and He’s not amused but he grabbed it and walked to the bathroom to the left. I sat quietly waiting for Astor to come out. The wooden table was under the ceiling lamp, casting shadows below me. The golden walls were decorated with portraits of Astor and me, smiling at the camera. I stood and approach the picture. I was hugging Astor with our foreheads touching, our lips barely touching. My midnight black hair flows pass my bare shoulders to the cyan blouse. I remember that day. I was on a sunny beach. I heard a cough and I turn my head to the right. There he stood in authentic Baroque Era dress shirt that hug his frame quite nicely with a pair of brown pants. I grab the sides of my ball grown and walk him to the front door where the Time Traveling Carriage awaits us. The vehicle slowly fades into existence as Astor and I approach the front gate of our house. I turn to face Astor, his face is priceless. His stubble jaw is on the floor. I giggle at the ridiculous face that his making. I took a step to the carriage and open the door.  
“You coming, babe?” This snapped Astor out of it and stepped towards the carriage as I climb up the steps. As we settle in, the horses neighed and pull the carriage forward.  
“What you see, will blow you mind dear.”  
“I already am” I smirked; as the carriage stopped I see the door open and we stepped out to the streets of France. And in front of us was our Opera House.  
“I can’t wait to open this to the public.”  
A few days later…  
I took the pen and wrote the letters I am just begging to send.  
“To my dearest friends, it is my greatest delight to invite you all to the grand opening of my new Opera House.”  
The Postman pedals his way through the street of the modern day world, his messenger bag slump over his shoulder with ten sealed envelopes to ten Youtubers. The Postman pulls his coat closer to himself as he rings the doorbell of Jessica Bravura’s house. He tips his carrier cap to the woman as the door opens.  
“Lettre pour Jessica Bravura” The Postman called out.  
The twenty-nine year old woman steps out of her house, taking the envelope from the postman. Jessica smiles sweetly at the moustached postman as said postman twist his facial hair.  
“Oh! What is this?” Jessica said  
“It has always been a dream of mine to produce a masterpiece of a story. And what better way to celebrate this dream but with my best friends.”  
Jimmy Wong read to the air as the frying pan behind him hiss and crackle. The smell of fresh cooking garlic waffles through the air.  
“However, the Opera House I have is a special one. It only exists in the year 1695.”  
“Say WHAT!!!” Exclaimed Jordan  
“In order to attend my grand splendour, you are required to wear a costume of the Baroque Era. If you have any items from the modern world, the time traveling Coach will not appear for you.” Daniel read  
“And not just your costume but your persona needs to match. I have included a recommendation on the back of your invitation. The Coach will appear to you at the stroke of Dusk.”  
The blonde haired Critic enters the coach and closes the door, ready to take a ride of a lifetime.  
“I hope to see you soon. From your friend, Sigrunn.”  
The horse neighs to a stop, shaking the Coach roughly that sits inside the vehicle. The Attendant steps down to the Coach, opening the door for the guest. A black booted foot disembarked from the vehicle, followed by a well groomed gentleman. The doors open to the grand entrance.  
“My name is Ryan and I am The Critic.” The Critic looks up in awe stupidity as golden staircases; he pushes his pair of glasses up his nose with open wonderment. The sleeveless sweater jacket over the critic’s buttoned shirt makes him look smart.  
“My name is Lauren and I am an Astrologer.” The purple-haired Astrologist enters the Grand Entrance of the Opera House. She wore purple overalls with a transparent scarf filled with yellow stars. Her cap sat perfectly on her head to one side.  
“My name is Jimmy and I’m the Celebrity Chef” The pointed top hat towers as the white suited cook enters the Grand Entrance. The white buttoned double-breasted jacket with his traditional toque Blanche and black pants with the stylish apron around his waist. The Celebrity Chef places both his fist on his waist in a traditional pose.  
“I’m Jessica and The Actress is here” Red grown trailing behind The Actress as the doors to the Grand Entrance open to allow her to enter the Opera House. Her high heels clanked across the floor. She pauses in front of the stairs, her gloved hands rises on her chin as the lights around the Grand Entrance sight a little brighter.  
“The name’s Kestin, they call me the Actor around here” The black tuxedo gentleman strides into the Grand Entrance, walking with confidence up the stairs. His bowtie shines a bright red like that of an alarm.  
“The Violinist is in the house and the name’s Lindsey” A blonde girl dressed in a shirt dress and pant, plays her violin into the Grand Entrance. He braided hair gives a sparkle and she breaks into a small dance while said violin is still playing.  
“Daniel here and the Musical Conductor enters the House” The Musical Conductor’s dark blue jacket and dress shirt is filled with medals of his achievements.  
“I’m the Opera Singer, Adeyline is the name you’re looking for” The ball grown is big and voluptuous as she floats into the Grand Entrance, she stops in front of the staircase to the upper floors and sings.  
“Jordan is the Scriptwriter” said the scriptwriter as he walks into the Grand Entrance; the gentleman is busy writing into his book as the Scriptwriter walks up the staircase.


End file.
